


Another First Time

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time Bottoming, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has never forgotten his first ‘first time’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Neuauflage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169915) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Beta: Many, many thanks to Cimmie!

Jack’s‚ ‘first time’ had been on the backseat of a red 1970s Chevrolet Chevelle. The convertible hood had been open to the nearly black sky with its sparkling stars and the amazing Milky Way, the only light coming from the crescent moon. 

They had ‘borrowed’ the car from Margaret’s father and had driven to a parking area in the nearby National Forest. Jack had had his driver’s licence for two days and a girl friend for three weeks – and therefore he had never forgotten this first time. Even when in hindsight it had only been very mediocre sex, he had idealized it over the course of the years to be *the* benchmark for romantic encounters. 

For more than thirty years Jack had dreamed about repeating this first evening, revive the old times, and feel the yearning he had felt then. 

And today was the day. Everything was perfect. Especially the company he was in. 

While Daniel had been playing for Oma Desala’s lighting bug team, Jack had had enough time to come to some realizations. Life changing realizations. It – he – had been so utterly dumb before, but sometimes it took losing someone to really appreciate him. 

And because Daniel had a deplorable tendency to stumble into life-threatening situations – only a few weeks ago half a dozen desperate souls had tried to occupy his body all at once – Jack had finally gotten his butt in gear and kissed Daniel. On the mouth. In a not brotherly way. In a way that allowed for Daniel to draw only one conclusion. 

And, thanks to all Egyptian Gods, Daniel had drawn the right conclusion. After that, everything had developed very well over the last few months. Daniel had been totally on board with this new relationship ‘thing’. 

It was a few days before Christmas, and as this was their first long weekend “together”, they had decided to spend it away from the Springs. They spent the day snowshoeing and having an impromptu picnic on the top of a mountain. In the evening Jack had found a parking area beside a forest road far away from civilization. The stars were sparkling in the dark sky, the only light coming from a crescent moon, and the Milky Way was as amazing as it had been thirty years ago. Everything was set for a repeat performance. 

Daniel was draped over him, one leg between his legs and he kissed him. His lips were nipping at Jack’s lips, his chin and his neck. Jack felt a hint of stubble on Daniel’s cheek. Everything was still so new and exciting. 

How had he survived so long without a man in his bed? Okay, this was obviously a rhetorical question. Because you couldn’t really miss what you didn’t know, could you? 

Suddenly the question whether this ‘thing’ with Daniel was his way of confronting a midlife-crisis popped into his head. Jack snorted incredulously. Sometimes he hated the way his brain worked. 

“Jack? Tell me what’s going through your head, so I can have your undivided attention once again.” Daniel used his nose to teasingly nudge Jack under his chin, but Jack could hear the worry in his voice. 

Jack hesitated, but then he asked, “Do you think I took a male lover instead of buying a fast sports-car to rebel against my impending old age?” He gave Daniel a quizzical look. 

Daniel’s eyes got bigger and bigger, the corners of his mouth quivered, then he broke out into liberating laughter. “No, Jack, I don’t think so. If that were the case, how would I explain you?” 

Jack shrugged. “Dunno. I’m sure you’ll find a historico-cultural explanation.” 

“I don’t need the history of civilizations to explain you.” And with much fondness Daniel added, “Idiot.” Before Jack was able to complain, Daniel was kissing him again and trying to roll him over and press him down. 

Jack fought playfully against him, but because he was as naked as Daniel was, his protest was lacking a bit of conviction. And his hard dick, rubbing against Daniel’s thigh wasn’t the best argument that he didn’t want to be conquered either. 

He loved wrangling with Daniel because it showed him that he was in bed with his best friend who had gained quite a lot of muscle mass since he had first stepped through the Stargate. But Jack was very proud that he was still able to outmanoeuvre him, if he really put his mind to it. The merciless training for Special Ops had honed his reflexes to the maximum so that he was still able to win against a man who was ten years younger. 

But Jack didn’t always want to win. He loved to push Daniel to his limits, forcing him to play with full body strength. This panting and sweating Daniel was such a wonderful different person than the Daniel who tried to talk him into the ground. 

Fighting, Daniel had to demonstrate physical involvement. Or, of course, he could cheat, like he was doing now. Daniel’s warm fingers which were gliding forcefully over his dick and made him even harder than before, were surely no standard procedure in Special Ops training. Oh, no. This rubbing and squeezing brought the power back to Daniel, leaving Jack in deliberate helplessness. 

Jack moaned and opened his legs wider for Daniel. With this gesture he not only conceded a partial ‘victory’ to Daniel, he also made it possible for him to grab his balls. Daniel massaged and rolled them in his hand, and Jack knew that Daniel knew how much he liked it. Jack was always in awe how perfectly Daniel played his body, and how easy it was for him to trust Daniel. A wave of gratitude that he was able to experience this trust to allow somebody to play with a part of his anatomy that was so… delicate, flooded through Jack’s body. 

Daniel slid down his body and Jack realized that it weren’t Daniel’s clever fingers anymore but that he had taken one of his hairy balls into his mouth. Oh my God, perhaps he should have followed through with his idea to shave there! But as Daniel didn’t complain, Jack stopped fretting, and simply savoured the amazing feeling of being in Daniel’s warm and wet mouth. 

Shortly afterwards Daniel’s expert lips were back on his dick, sucking and slurping, and hot waves of pleasure were running lazily and warmly through Jack’s veins. 

Daniel’s fingers glided lower, behind his balls. They caressed his sensitive skin there, until Jack could no longer hold back a loud “Daniel”. Jack knew that Daniel had been waiting for some sort of verbal acknowledgement. His linguist liked to hear what turned Jack on. This wasn’t easy for Jack who’d passed the biggest part of his life under conditions where being ‘loud’ wasn’t an option. Like many people who were forced to share closer quarters with many other people he had mastered the art of soundless satisfaction. 

But because he knew how much Daniel liked to hear him, he said “Daniel” again. Searching for another word would have been too much effort and a distraction in this moment. Because…

Bloody hell! Daniel’s fingertips teased his hole and awakened every nerve in that part of his body. Yes, Daniel was using all the dirty tricks from his book. It was totally arousing and a bit awkward and… and… Jack didn’t know what to think. 

“Daniel” it was half a complaint for crossing still existing borders, half a moan because it fuelled his desire – everything was in this word, and so much more ran through Jack’s head. 

For a moment Jack hoped and feared – he couldn’t decide which one was foremost in his mind – that Daniel’s fingers would breach him. Jack’s skin was prickling and the steady pressure, which never dissolved, brought him higher and higher. Just in the moment when he had decided to let himself fall into the abyss, Daniel crawled back up again, and left him with the empty feeling that he wanted more, much, much more. 

Daniel kissed him and Jack tasted himself, tasted his own desire, on top of Daniel’s characteristic taste he had grown to love. Jack kissed back and let his hands roam over Daniel’s body. 

He knew that the next decision was his to make. Daniel was waiting for a “yes,” there was no doubt. He had told him so on the first evening they had had sex. But also in the privacy of their home Daniel was ridiculously understanding and he had never pushed Jack. Time after time he had allowed Jack to take him, and if the volume and the crescendo in calling him “Jack” had been any indication, Daniel had loved it very much. 

But for Daniel it was easier, wasn’t it? He didn’t have such a macho-image of himself, cemented by his job and the way other people were seeing him. At least that was what Jack thought. But perhaps he was totally wrong? And Daniel saw himself much more as Indiana Jones than Jack gave him credit for? Daniel using the whip not only for decoration? Jack gulped. Oh, boy, he should ask him in a quiet moment! 

But then Daniel wasn’t nearly fifty years old. And Daniel came from a background where people were much more open-minded. But of course this understanding didn’t put less pressure on Jack. Sooner or later he had to take an unequivocal stand. Either tell Daniel without a doubt that he couldn’t imagine doing it, or… entrust himself with Daniel unconditionally. 

“It doesn’t have to be today,” Daniel whispered into his ear. 

Great! Was he an open book now? “Hey, stop your Vulcan mind reading,” Jack complained with a growl. 

Daniel laughed – and that tipped the balance. He was such idiot – as Daniel had already assessed earlier. This wasn’t an either-or decision. Of course Daniel would be overcautious and stop immediately if he didn’t like it, if it was too much for him – or if he only batted his eyelashes in the wrong way. With Daniel he was safe, and even if he stopped midway his friend would find appropriate words. Or dismiss it with a grin. 

Jack’s decision was made. He disentangled himself from Daniel’s arms, cleared his throat and said, “No, we’ll do it today. That thing with your fingers… was… amazing. I wanna try it.” And simply for the effect he added, “Fuck me.” 

Daniel swallowed visibly. “O…kay.” His brows drew together in his typical 'What an interesting and strange artefact is this?’ – manner. “You’re sure? I don’t want to persuade you to do something you don’t feel comfortable with. I…” 

For Chris sake! Now was not the time for Daniel’s over active scruples! Jack turned onto his stomach and wiggled his ass. “Don’t tell me you need an ancient Greek manuscript for instructions.” 

“No, I don’t.” In Daniel’s voice were a lot of warmth and a hint of amusement. 

Jack didn’t have time to get nervous, because the next moment he felt Daniel’s lips kissing butterfly kisses down his spine until they arrived at his waist. Daniel’s hands gripped the strong muscles of his ass and pulled them carefully apart, so that the kisses left icy-hot-cold points of desire wherever they went and the lower they got. Daniel’s tongue traced the same path his fingers had touched only a few minutes ago. Just thinking about that wetness at his hole made Jack moan loudly. 

When Daniel’s tongue finally arrived at that place, Jack canted his hips up. This wasn’t ideal, because he desperately needed the friction of the blanket for his hot, pulsating dick, but the new feeling was so overwhelming, that it overlapped all sensations. 

“Oh, my God.” Daniel panted, and then he cursed loudly in Abydonian. 

Jack grinned because he had been able to rattle Daniel like that. When Daniel’s first finger entered him with the next curse, he was so relaxed that it didn’t feel like a medical examination but like Daniel who had found a wonderful new place to explore his body. 

Daniel mumbled reassuring words against his neck, but Jack didn’t know if they were meant for him because he didn’t need them. Much quicker than he had thought it possible, everything was falling into its right place. 

And when Daniel replaced his fingers with his dick, Jack asked himself why he had been so unwilling to try it out before. Why hadn’t he believed Daniel when he had told him that it felt amazing? Because it really did. It brought Daniel… closer to him than he had ever dreamed. It sounded cheesy even in Jack’s own head, but it brought him an inner peace he hadn’t considered possible. 

He gave something to Daniel, and at the same time he received so much more. When he would be able to form coherent sentences again, he would tell Daniel that this has been the best idea ever and not the last time they did this. But in this moment he was only able to beg and… and, yes, it was really him who said again and again “please, please, please.” He hoped that Daniel’s linguistic skills helped him interpret these words in the right way. And they obviously did because Daniel finally enveloped his erection with his hand. 

Jack’s senses overloaded. Too much, too bright, too hot – everything in Jack exploded within seconds. With a loud groan he came all over the blanket and Daniel’s fingers which gripped him tighter reflectively. With the humming in his ears, and the wheezing of this breathing, Jack noticed belatedly that Daniel had also reached his climax and was pouring warm seed into his body. Jack’s dick made one last effort to show how much he liked this. 

Only when Daniel moved, and very carefully pulled out, did Jack’s world gain back its contours. With his next heartbeat he was back in the here and now. With a very pleased grin he turned around and pulled Daniel into his arms. “Wow. Absolutely… wow!”

Daniel chuckled and before he could say anything, Jack caressed his lips with a finger and added teasingly, “And don’t say ‘I told you so’.”

“Then I won’t,” Daniel conceded magnanimously and snuggled closer. 

Before Jack drifted off to sleep he thought that this car wasn’t flaming red but boring beige, and it didn’t have a convertible hood so in order to see the stars you had to step outside. But that was okay, because after all it was much too cold outside to make out ‘al fresco.’ They hadn’t had gymnastic sex on the backseat, but spectacular sex on a rather soft mattress, which was way better for their backs and knees and ‘advanced’ age. 

And so Jack wasn’t disappointed that the dashing roadster from something that felt like a century ago had mutated into a nice, rented recreation vehicle with a double bed. 

All in all, this ‘first time’ had topped the other ‘first time’, and from now on it would be the new benchmark for perfect romantic encounters. 

 

\----THE END----

©Antares, December 2014


End file.
